


Love Ya

by IsilwenShadewind



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Chubby Hux, Fluff, Kylo loves hux's belly, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Mpreg, Pregnant Armitage Hux, and Everything else, body worship kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsilwenShadewind/pseuds/IsilwenShadewind
Summary: Kylo admires a chubby, pregnant Hux while he sleeps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this, then it sat for a bit. Then I finished kind of quickly, because I was tired of looking at it.  
> So if it seems rushed, especially at the end that's why.  
> There will more than likely be additions to this too.
> 
> But meh, here's a thing.
> 
>  
> 
> Also more fluffy stuff? Geez. I need to finish some of my other stuff!

Stretching slowly, Kylo began to wake himself up. In doing so, he was careful not to disturb his still sleeping husband.  
With exaggerated care, he rolled over so that he could look at the other.  
The shorter, ginger-haired man was lying on his side facing Kylo with his legs pulled up as far as they would go to his chest.  
Kylo grinned. It wasn’t far at all, especially considering Armitage Hux was seven and a half months pregnant with their twins. Plus there was the fact that his Armie was already quite heavy, even before the pregnancy. Certainly proof that he was being well taken care of. 

As he lay there in silence, Kylo’s eyes followed all of the curves on his husband’s sleeping form. He loved them all.  
The full cheeks and double chin.  
The sagging chest.  
The belly...Oh that belly.

He reached out a hand towards Hux, but then stopped. As much as he wanted to take one of those soft, heavy pecs in his hand, he restrained himself; even with them beginning to get so much heavier and fuller.  
They were getting larger in a different way than before however - in anticipation of the babies. Hux had said that he was very tender and sore in his chest because of it. Kylo didn't want to cause him any more pain or discomfort just because he couldn't keep his hands to himself.

Presently, a slight movement could be seen in the area of Hux’s big belly where his shirt had ridden up. After a moment, it happened again and then again. The third time however was rather forceful and caused Hux to grimace and squirm in his sleep.  
This time Ren couldn't help but to place his hand on the other's sleeping form. With a gentle touch, he placed his palm flat over the area that he had seen one of their children moving. He then began to slowly rub the spot with his thumb.  
After a few minutes of this the baby seemed to calm back down. Hux however began to stir.  
The redhead stretched out his legs with a quiet groan and a deep breath. His hand then went instinctively to his belly. Instead of touching his stomach he touched his husband’s hand that was already there. Armitage slowly opened his eyes.  
“G’mornin’”, he muttered sleepily.  
“Morning.”, Kylo smiled fondly as he still rubbed gently at the other’s large belly. “One of them was trying to beat you up while you were trying to sleep.” He answered the, no doubt, forthcoming question.  
“Ah.”  
Hux placed his hand over Kylo’s, a small smile on his lips.  
“Are you sure you weren't just feeling me up?”  
“Not this time. I swear!”, Kylo sat up and raised his hands in surrendering gesture.  
“‘This time’?”, Hux asked with an amused smiled on his face.  
Hux then turned so that he could get his arms under his body and began to push himself slowly and awkwardly into a sitting position.  
Once he was up and leaning against the headboard, he placed his hands on his belly and huffed. It was getting harder and harder for him to do minor things like this now, but he refused help. (Most of the time.) He did not want to feel like an invalid.

Kylo kept an eye on Hux as he hauled himself up. He knew that the other man wanted to do things on his own, but Kylo couldn’t help wanting do things for his husband. Or in cases like this, at least help. He hated to see him struggle. 

Once Hux was settled, Ren looked him over, and then leaned in to plant a kiss on his cheek.  
“Yeah. ‘This time’. How could I not though.”, Ren purred as he nuzzled into Armitage’s neck.  
“You’re terrible.”  
“You love it though.”  
“Mmmm. I married you didn’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Also feel free to chat with me over on Tumblr on either my main blog @isilwenshadewind or my Kylux one   
> @kylux-trashpile


End file.
